


Проходя, вытирайте ноги

by Deamuus



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: ПОВ уборщицы Комиссариата.





	Проходя, вытирайте ноги

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2012, команда WTF Kommissar Rex.

Э-эй, граждане хорошие! Куда это вы собрались, скажите на милость? Да-да, к вам и обращаюсь. Почему ноги не вытираем? А половичок для кого положен? Да вот же он, вот же, вы его переступили и не заметили. Вот ведь народ пошел, ни стыда, ни совести, ни уважения к чужому… что? Ищете кого-то? Ну уж нет, сперва половичок, а уже потом экскурсии. Тщательнее, товарищи, не халтурим. В нашем Комиссариате халтурщиков не держат, потому и улицы спокойны, и вы, гражданка, в такую темень по переулку за гаражами пройтись можете... хотя я бы всё равно не советовала, да. Тем более в таком, гм, облегающем.

Так ищете вы кого? Рекс? Какой такой Рекс? Не было у нас таких отродясь, сколько уже работаю тут, драю ступеньки эти, чтоб им провалиться… Погодите. Так вы небось господина фон Равенхорста в виду имеете? Да, этого уважаемого господина мы тут ценим и любим. Собака, говорите? И что такого? Господин фон Равенхорст поинтеллигентнее иных людей будет, так-то. Лапы так точно вытирать не забывал, хоть в какой грязи до того носился. Эх, бывало, придут они с этим мальчишкой, Ричи – оба по уши в грязи, прямо не отличить друг от друга...

Какой такой Ричи, говорите? А ведь верно, вам он небось господин Мозер и никак иначе. Ну да мальчишка мальчишкой всё равно, хоть тринадцать, хоть тридцать. Вечно в расстёгнутом пальто щеголял, на простуду напрашивался. Смотреть холодно было! Ну, пока не подарили ему ребята шарфик этот, что он и таскал потом всегда. Или это господина Коха подарок был? Эх, не упомнить уже... А ведь замечательной души человек был, господин Кох, даром что дымил как паровоз. Хоть парнишку отучил от этой дряни, и то славно – Ричи-то всегда на него поглядывал, перенимал всякое, учился. Да и без того похож был очень, хоть и неродной, а глаза такие же, бедовые.  
Царствие ему небесное, да.

А эти двое? Господин Брандтнер и господин Бёк, стало быть? Второго и не упомнить было, пока он при Ричи болтался, а тут прямо-таки расцвёл. Очки свои дурацкие бы ещё снял, глазёнки показал – замечательные ведь глазёнки! Голубые-голубые, с хитринкой эдакой. Всё пытался господина фон Равенхорста перехитрить, да куда там! Изо дня в день цапаются, но так, знаете, по-доброму. Господин фон Равенхорст не только повеселел, а и в бочках округлился – аппетит вернулся, стало быть, теперь всё хорошо будет.  
А вот господин Бёк как-то исхудал маленько, да. Оно и понятно, работа у них такая – сплошные нервы, что у него, что у комиссара. А хорошо ребята сработались, молодцы. Изрядно по ним скучали, было дело.

Господин Хоффман? Как же, как же, и его помню. Большой был любитель на службу припоздать. Да где это видано, чтоб комиссар с инспектором целовался-миловался? Молодежь, эх. Пошли бы в кино, в парк, в чаёвенку, да хоть в кусты за поганцем каким следить – всё ж уединение. Так ведь нет, непременно нужно от работы урвать минутку. Иной раз трёшь эти ступеньки и слышишь, как они за колонной притаились – думают, что не знает никто. Как же, как же. Слухи-то по Комиссариату нашему быстрее ветра разлетаются.  
А как патлы-то свои девчачьи состриг, так ещё краше стал, вот ей-богу. Молодец девчонка, такого красавца отхватила, теперь пусть держит обеими руками, а то уведут, ой уведут!  
Ну, дай им бог счастья.

Скучать? Да как же скучать здесь, когда работы такая прорва, и каждый встречный-поперечный грозит мимо половичка промазать? Или вы господина фон Равенхорста в виду имеете? Тихо без него стало, всё так. Да только вернётся он ещё из своих Италий, куда денется. Люди-то приходят и уходят, а город остаётся. Куда ж он без этого города.  
Куда ж этот город без него.


End file.
